A Soft Seat (Translation)
by Felicia Martins
Summary: It was a soft seat that he was sitting on, Mikuni was thinking, feeling perfectly at ease in one of the leather seat of a Financial District prived taxi. It was good for sure, even if he would like to be in more of a 'driver' position. Even if he should, to be able to get what he had to. (Translation, some Masa'XMikuni but mostly reflection, Rating T because I'm such a paranoid...)


So, hello again people for another translation~! I should upload some more after some days or in a week maximum^^

So once more I tried to translate it in some accurate way but guess what, Japanese is actually so different that it's pretty much impossible to make it so I change a few things (but a few ONLY) in order for it to actually make sense, so sorry if it's not a total translation of each and every word the whole fanfic contains, but I tried my best on it so!

Well that one was quite a pain in the ass to translate, because of some metaphoric process that goes on in the fic and that took me quite a long time to guess about!

About that, just one thing to point out is that the whole thing is about some image and metaphor, as the seat somebody is on symbolically speaking means the position or current location of one's, and the sitting/sit verb is to be seen as being or going to be in some position. One odd thing is that Japanese uses sometimes very concrete and material words such as 'chair' to depict something abstract as a position of someone's in society, or 'taxi-driver' scheme for the higher position economically speaking in the Financial District, while at the same time Mikuni (and Masa' even if we don't realize for quite a while he's actually there before it becomes obvious) IS actually in a taxi, something that make the 'real' part and the symbolical one sometimes very hard to make out.

So I chose to keep some of this way of talking and to suppress the words that weren't making sense, so don't feel awkward if things go a little odd then, but well, of course it's perfectly normal in a world such as C-control one, in which concepts are turned into actually material things or beings^^.

What else to say…? Well, Masa' is a fuckin bitch…! But that's something we already know about so…! (but this is why it's actually rated T, plus the fact I'm paranoid also…)

Then here is the link of the original fic, www .pixiv novel /show .php?id =261085 so  
>of course I repeat again I've done only the translation, everything else is made by other people!<p>

And as usual feel free to write for any translating error I'd have done (for those who have some really strong Japanese skills obviously because that kind of fic is really really hard to translate) or piece of advice you'd give me, I'm happy with any review (except for haters comments of course)!

So enjoy~

やわらかな椅子

Yawarakana Isu, Meaning Soft Chair/Seat 

So far there was no seat as good as this one, Mikuni was thinking. The feel of it was like sinking into it in the softest way, wherever he would be, although his hips and back were almost unmovable because of the strong support his firm position was giving him. If you would sit there only for one time, then you'd say it was quite a hell of a feeling actually; it was that kind, the one you'd never forget about.

As desiring it and dying for it at the same time as he was, he knew yet there were persons not sitting there twice, as there were also places people wouldn't be going in for even a second time.

What story Mikuni was now entering was one of a Financial District privately owned taxi.

There came to be no strong feeling he hadn't himself experienced on this seat already; even if there were for sure other people that would dislike _very_ much having to sit on there.

For example a little while ago to his astonishment, his opponents in some kinda small deals came to be also women, coming all crying and shouting because of having been forced in Financial District taxicabs. All will to fight lost, not being able to summon their asset anymore, yet keeping on begging for themselves, this was how these women were doing, so Mikuni took their properties mercilessly. _This_ was the way things worked in the Financial District so.

Then, his own properties, that very future of _Her_, taken away by the hand of Midas, would be…

"Recovered..?"

That once deals over his completely forgotten _Her _would be remembered like all of a sudden, that was barely all Mikuni has been asking for. But for now most of his thinking was filled up with that morning rapport subject, as his investigation team has expanded or something. There should never be a reason for their power to lower, he thought, yet his own buying level was not enough, plus disappointment and dissatisfaction were still smoldering them.

It was also the fault of _it_ all if he was sinking deeply, an always more muffled voice was saying to him, whispering into his ear in a soft reply.

"So last time, the debts of the Entrepreneurs were…?

- Well…

- If possible, of course…"

He was going on recovering it, that voice was saying, yet he wasn't hearing it next to him, but just _before _him, from beneath.

"Also you, that _asset_, you didn't get a hold on it yet, did you?

- If we compare with the amount taken by Midas, it's pretty this way, I guess."

The man's tongue was softly caressing himself. In his ears, and all over the place. But this sensation was something Mikuni was definitely not giving an ear to _at all_, not even while hearing _his _soft chuckling.

"_I _am no Midas servicer, me. I don't force people making boring deals.

-You must be not in a good mood, you..."

But I am at your service, so was saying the voice between his knees, in a hurt-like manner, revealing then a once again quietly laughing man, that with his finger gave a little tap to his absurd silk-hat.

And peeking from under this inclined hat, were glowing gold-colored pupils.

Always with some complacent kind of smile hanging up on his lips he would be, but unusually not that time.

This made Mikuni feeling only a little more content, so he spoke:

"In 8 hours, the weekly report of the Bank of America will be out.

- The one of this week?

- Evidently."

When it will come to the weekend just what would you do, Mikuni was like naturally saying to the man. The Financial District bank employee unusually sighted.

"Because such things like company data are held by external people from the outside world.

- Masakaki.."

'Grr' was all Mikuni managed to get from his throat; the words he was about to say seemed to be stopped midway.

Leaning over to meet the golden gaze, he muttered in a low voice:

"I am NOT playing your silly game anymore."

Nor with you. Neither with Midas. And so not with anyone of the Financial District then.

The seriousness put into his tone seemed to be understood. Masakaki nodded without saying more than a word.

"Sure."

Using such boring tactics, Mikuni thought for a instant, was a complete waste. Gamesmanship or trading, and also deals, it was all battle. All of that, everything was, in the Financial District too, a worldwide market, an endless, forever keeping going on by itself process. Now, if he was going to somehow allow himself to play further games like this man in front of him one's, it wouldn't be on his own will.

There was that, and the fact that he was now sitting on the driver's seat again, with his back resting on it, he thought. The Entrepreneurs that were in the Financial District were merely themselves thinking at the world. The Financial District, Midas money, their asset, that was all they were caring about. But, what Mikuni needed was not only the Financial District total assets.

Once he would know about the stock markets around the world, he would have then to get a hold on the assets all over it. To that end, in their very investigation team, for the data got by their information organization not to be seized by others, internal information was required.

"…That's all around the world, that there's money.

- Your desire is such a high one, Mr. Mikuni.

- My 'desire'?"

For a moment Masakaki was silent, but with a somewhat excited gesture he manifested his approbation. Mikuni could still hear his chilly laugh, and once more Masakaki flicked his hat.

Golden orbs were then hidden behind the shade made by his top hat ample edges.

"I'm not having any kind of desire."

He was not having something like that, something such as a desire, he was repeating into his heart.

That bright, full of hope word wasn't something that could be expressed, in any way. That was something his mind had now driven away. Until now it was a soft seat he was sitting on, and even if it was like a caress, this feeling brushing him gently, it wasn't something he had wished for.

That he desired, _that_ was only money.

Then, in order to get a hold on it, to go in such a way, toward in, the position he was sitting on was just not enough.

In this feeling of being there was pleasure only, but nothing that could bring up full satisfaction.

"In 8 hours, Masakaki.

- Understood."

So he had told him. _Then_ he would be put in a true driver position and greet as one should be.

"Let's go.

- As far as you wish.

- Of course…"

The Financial District. The place where he will get a hold on what he 'desired'.

With a dazzling light, the private taxi ran through the gate.


End file.
